


A Martyr for You

by ShutUpMakoto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Sasuke, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Verse, Secret Identity, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, There is mentioned underage stuff but I don't write it out, There's going to be a lot of sadness but it won't end terrible I promise, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpMakoto/pseuds/ShutUpMakoto
Summary: Naruto has been held captive by Omega auctioneers. The epidemic swept across the world just before he was born. For some unknown reason, omegas were disappearing all over the world and being sold to the highest bidder.At 16, Naruto fell prey to these elusive betas. He managed to keep from being sold and fell into a routine pattern of life. That is until he gets a new "roommate."Who is this omega? Why does he seem to be attracted to Naruto, another omega? And why the hell does Naruto feel the same way?





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terrible summary. I'll probably change it at some point.

“Next up, the final item of the night, number 25!” The crowd began to stir as the tan boy was dragged out in chains. They looked at him with curiosity. Curiosity which soon turned to interest and then very quickly transitioned to lust.

“He's not our most tame omega, but what he lacks in obedience, he makes up for in looks.” The announcer yanked the boy forward by his neck to bare his body to the potential bidders in full glory.

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, and well-tended muscles. He's definitely a rare looking toy. He may act tough…” The man reached around to Naruto’s ass and grazed the entrance over his pants, causing the boy to release a light moan into his muzzle.

“But he's just as responsive as an omega should be.” Topaz eyes watched as shadowed faces threw signs into the air, each offering more money. He could barely stay calm to find a way out of the situation. The room was filled with alpha pheromones that were making him sick to his stomach. Not to mention the drugs they forced on him to keep him from lashing out. The boy recalled something his new roommate had told him. _Soon to be ex-roommate,_  he thought.

_“Naruto, listen to me. You don't have as much time as you think. I saw your picture on display for the auction.” The raven held the fox’s face in his hands to keep him focused._

_“But...I never...submitted...I always fought back!”_

_“Keep your voice down. I don't know why they decided to auction you off, but you need to do exactly as I say.” The usually stoic face was distorted by his dark, furrowed brows._

_“Why should I?! We've known each other for a month!” Naruto pulled away, not yet believing what the other was telling him._

_“I only want to help you. I swear.” The pale omega gripped tight onto his tan hands. For some reason, Naruto started to calm down as he stared into the onyx eyes across from his. It was an overwhelming feeling of reassurance. His entire being was telling him to listen to Sasuke. Alphas never had any effect on him even remotely close to this, and yet this omega was wiping away all doubt and worry._

_“Okay…” His mouth formed the word without any command from his brain. It surprised him but he was unable to recant, he felt out of control of his thoughts._

_“Just listen carefully, and do not freak out. You will be bound in restraints and chains. I need you to have your arms flexed as much as possible when they cuff your forearms and wrists. You want to try to make room for your hand to slip out when you relax the muscle. But even if you manage to get your arms free, there's another obstacle. When they take you out, they're going to inject you with a high dose of Valium. It renders you pretty much useless.” Sasuke motioned fluidly as he explained, not missing a beat in his instructions. Naruto wondered how he knew so much about the auction, but it hadn't occurred to him to ask with the situation at hand._

_“So then what...I'm just fucked? Like literally? By one of those shitty alphas?” His voice grew louder and he started to back away again._

_“No.” Sasuke tore open part of his mattress and pulled out a bag. He rummaged through and pulled out a needle and a tiny glass bottle._

_“What the hell is that…” He crawled closer to it, trying to read the tiny print on the sticker._

_“Valium.” Naruto reached out and grabbed it, examining the contents. He shook it lightly and then turned to Sasuke._

_“And you have it...why?”_

_“For you.” The man stared Naruto down, his face expressionless with eyes that showed...hesitation...and fear? If there was one thing he'd learned about this guy in the past month, it's that nothing scared him. Or even really affected him at all. So he had to be misreading his emotions._

_“So in order to help with the effects of the Valium, you want. To give me. More. Valium.” The disbelief shown quickly across his face._

_“This method is...dangerous. This method requires you to overdose.” The blue eyes raked the floor furiously as he came to an understanding._

_“If I have an overdose, they can't sell me. They'll have to take me to the medical center. And there I can escape!”_

_“No, Naruto. If you want to escape, we'll need a well thought out plan. And a bunch of shit that I don't have. This is just to stall and keep you from being sold.”  The blonde eyed the needle, having an internal debate on whether or not to let Sasuke stick him._

_“What if they don't catch on? What if they don't take me for help?”_

_“That's why I said it's dangerous, dobe.”_

The boy subtly tried to wriggle the cuffs down his arms. He tried over and over again, each time unsuccessful. The price for his ass was steadily creeping higher by the second. His time was running out.

“Seven million!” The sign went up confidently, followed by whispers and a chance to challenge the bidder. No one stepped up. The sale went through.

“Sold! You may choose to take your pet home immediately or look through our toy shop for anything you'd like to use.” Naruto's heart was pounding despite the medication. He was starting to regret not choosing the overdose route. He just couldn't think clearly. Not even a whisper about him being sold for years, and suddenly he's the main sale of the auction? It just didn't make sense. He had behaved as erratically and defiantly as possible. Young, submissive omegas sold and anything else was discarded. He had worked _so hard_ all of these years, enduring all the pain along the way with freedom in the distance. But here he was, the farthest from free he could ever be. And he wasn't quite sure where he went wrong.

“Come, omega. He's decided to take you now.” A man grabbed one of his arms and guided him off the stage. _I should've listened to him. I should've taken the valium._ He thought back to the raven waiting for him in their room. He had become the blonde’s friend, his support, and by a fucked up chance: the only person he'd ever had feelings for. Not that it would work between two omegas. Or that Sasuke even felt the same way. And even if he did reciprocate them, Naruto would likely never get the chance to find out. At least he'd have the memories to look back on when he was being violated and mounted by some nameless alpha. Specifically the day they met. A lot had happened. It was definitely a day to remember.

  


* * *

 

Naruto’s muscles strained and tightened as he finished up his workout regimen. He spent most of his time just blowing off steam like this. His beta captors (AKA keepers) didn't give him much for entertainment. His fellow omega captives got whatever if they asked. But not him. Because even after years of captivity, he fought and refused their advances. The rules were simple: play nice and you'll be treated nice. But the blonde was having none of that. They'd kidnapped him; stolen his freedom when he was just barely sixteen. Why should he do _anything_ that even remotely made their lives easier? If his life had to be hell on Earth, then so too should theirs.

Before he could finish his remaining sit-ups, he heard the keepers unlocking his door. He pushed himself up and his body tensed as the door swung open. Two men walked in and between them was a dark-haired omega standing somewhere above six feet tall. _He’s_ _Japanese. Like me._ His skin was pale and toned. Had he not been able to scent him, Naruto would've assumed the guy was an alpha. He was _beautiful_ but not in the omega way. Then again, Naruto didn't conform to omega beauty norms either. Well, most of them anyways.

“This is where you'll be staying. You will not leave this room. Meals, toiletries, and anything else you need will be brought to you. And should you want something extra…” The keeper leaned in to sniff at the raven’s neck.

“We expect that you will provide _extras_ for your extra.” The omega said nothing and simply stared the man down, causing him to step back, almost out of intimidation. _Weird,_ Naruto thought.

“Shit-head over there is your roommate. Think of him as the perfect example of what NOT to be.” The keepers eyed the shirtless gold boy seemingly in annoyance but only to hide their desire. The door closed, leaving the two omegas to their own devices.

“Namikaze Naruto.” Blue eyes stared directly into onyx. The man said nothing for a moment, and then turned to lay across his bed.

“Y’know, I'm the only person you're really going to interact with until you get sold off. We should probably try to be civil, at the very least.” He crossed his arms. He thought he saw a smirk tug at the man’s lips but when he looked again, his expression was blank as he rolled over to face the wall.

“Sarutobi Sasuke.” He was a bit surprised, he figured it'd take a bit longer to get his name. Naruto was the same way when he first got here. His original roommate - there had been three others - managed to cheer him up, and the fox hoped he could do the same for Sasuke.

“Sasuke, huh...you kind of...smell...weird,” Naruto scrunched his nose and cocked his head. He saw the man go rigid.

  
“Yeah. I get that a lot.” He hadn't meant to offend him, but his scent did feel off. The pheromones were omega but they almost seemed...dormant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reaaally wanted to do an omegaverse fic. I'll probably write another one when I finish this or my other series!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	2. Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Naruto and Sasuke's first day together goes and get some insight into Naruto's thoughts.

“So. What's your favorite color?” Naruto kicked his feet in an attempt to entertain himself.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke’s tone was flat and he sat up to give the blonde the full effect of his “you're an idiot” stare.

“I'm just trying to get to know you better. My god. You're like a wall.” Sasuke stared at him, making sure he was serious, before sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

“Can't you tell what my favorite color is?” Blue eyes trailed over the black t-shirt, black jeans, and black socks.

“Wait...you _chose_ to dress like that? I thought they just caught you at a bad time...or that it was some new form of embarrassment torture,” Naruto relaxed backwards onto his elbows, still shirtless from working out. Onyx eyes followed the movement of his abdomen as it stretched taut.

“At least I'm properly dressed.”

“Don't act like you don't like what you see,” he shot a wink and laughed. The raven’s pupils dilated and he leaned forward slightly, almost into a lunging position.

“Woah, it was a joke. Calm down, teme.” The blonde felt his face heat up at the nearly-primal and very _sexual_ reaction he had received. And from another omega, at that.

“I am calm.” Sasuke furrowed his brows slightly. Though he said that, his body hardly eased up from the position and his eyes held that same intensity.

“Well you looked you were about to attack me so I'm going to have to call _bullshit_.” Naruto avoided his eyes as he tried to slow his heart rate and calm his hormones the fuck down.

“You're imagining things. _Dobe._ ” The raven finally relaxed into a casual position. It wouldn't appear to be much of an adjustment to a distant onlooker, but the intent and the mood had definitely changed from moments ago.

“Speaking of imagining things, call me crazy but I think you actually scared that keeper earlier. With your stare of death.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“All I'm saying is that it'll come in handy. They love to take advantage of our heat cycles.” Naruto threw his head back and sighed. Dreading his time of the month that was most likely soon-to-come.

“They take advantage of _your_ heat cycles?” His eyes narrowed.

“They've tried. So far, I've protected my ass. They like an easy fuck. Which I am not.” The blonde chuckled.

“Rape isn't funny. It's a crime.” He crossed his toned, pale arms causing the muscles to push out in all the right places.

“Oh man. What do you think we're here for? It's going to happen to every omega in this building, if it hasn't already. Even you.” They stared at each other, unbeknownst to them that they were both imagining that very scenario, feeling a raw possessiveness at the idea of the other being taken away.

“Hn. Let them try.” Sasuke was the first to break eye contact as a dangerous expression encompassed his face.

“That's the spirit! Just be warned, they will beat the shit out of you. They've never brought me near death or anything but ya’ will be sore for a while.” Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but the clicking of their door lock stopped him.

“The hell do they want now…” Two keepers, different from earlier, barged in and grabbed Naruto’s arms.

“Get the fuck off me, you perv!” He struggled his way out of their hold but received a punch straight to his jaw. As their hold released, he stumbled backwards, cupping what he now figured to be the broken part of his face.

“Watch who you're talking to, Omega. Just shut up and walk.” They yanked him forwards again and held on with a bruising grip as he struggled and flailed about.

“Why? Where the fuck are you taking me!?” He tried to toss his body weight around and met Sasuke’s eyes for a brief moment. They seemed to glow red and his body was stiff as he fisted his hands onto his bed, as if holding himself back.

“You're going to another room temporarily.” Just as he made it past the door frame, _another_ keeper walked in. This one had short, messy black hair. He assumed he was Japanese as well but he kept his head low. Naruto could smell his arousal and immediately knew his intent.

“Like FUCK I am! Hands off! The guy has been here thirty minutes and you're already trying to get in his pants!?” This time, the blonde took a knee to his stomach. He could barely even let out a cry as all the oxygen left from his body. He hung limp and low, still in the grips of the keepers.

“‘Fuck this’ and ‘fuck that.’ What an extensive vocabulary you have, Namikaze.” Sasuke teased as he sat calmly on his bed, ignoring the keeper that was blatantly sizing him up.

“This isn't a joke! Do you even realize what they want with you?!”

“Weren't you just saying that it'll happen to every one of us eventually?” Naruto was left speechless. The raven was right. He'd only meant it as a coping mechanism but it was an awful truth that the blonde didn't want to think about.

“I'm not letting them...not to you…” Sasuke walked up to him and stood so close that he could feel his breath on his cheek. He lightly nudged him towards the door.

“I'm not your problem. I can handle myself.”

“You heard him, move it.” The keepers shoved him forward and despite Naruto’s screams, the way he threw himself around, that door still shut. His new roommate was still inside with that morally corrupt trash. And the blonde, even with his above-average strength, felt powerless. He was prey amongst predators. And that's just how it was. Never really safe. Never quite free. Never seen as anything but an _omega_.

  


* * *

 

 

He was aching. One blue eye swollen shut. He was pretty sure they'd kicked a rib in but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing, so he held himself as steady as possible. The moment they let him back into his room, he caught a fragrance that shouldn't be there. He marched, well, _limped_  into the bathroom and found Sasuke standing in nothing but a towel hanging loosely on his hips. His pale abs defined and wet. And he was pretty sure he could see _something_ forcing the towel to raise ever so slightly, but he'd rather not think about that. Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto who, for a moment, was too turned on to say anything.

“There was an alpha in here," he finally spoke. The raven looked at him, unfazed by and uninterested in the subject.

“And?” He used another towel to dry his soft, black hair.

“All the keepers are betas.”

“That so?” Sasuke looked amused as he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed.

“Did they….Sasuke, did they bring an alpha  to impregnate you?” Naruto avoided eye contact. He didn't want to bring up something unpleasant, but he wanted to make sure that Sasuke would be okay.

“Yeah, uh, no.” Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned with why that was Naruto’s first conclusion.

“Then why are there alpha pheromones flooding the room? I can even smell a little on you.” The blonde bobbed his head around, sniffing at the air to double check. Onyx eyes followed his movements, finding them somewhat endearing.

“There was one, but he didn't want to impregnate me. Just to relieve himself.”

“And you just _let_ them do it?”

“Should I have tried to end up like you? You look like shit, by the way.” Sasuke looked the injured omega up and down before he attempted to cover himself out of shame.

“You have to fight! You can't just let them win!” He hugged his body tight, understanding why fighting might not be the most appealing option. But he couldn't help but want his roommate to survive. To thrive. To live happily. _At Least this one should make it out untouched. Just one. I want to protect at least one._ He chanted those thoughts as more of a prayer than a goal.

“They didn't ‘win’ anything.” He rolled his eyes and wiped off the droplets of water running down his body.

“Clearly _they did.”_

“Nothing happened so quit freaking out.” He threw the extra towel at Naruto's face, which the blonde failed to catch. He ripped it off and threw it back, missing his target due to his likely-fractured ribs.

“They either fuck or fight. And you definitely don't look like you were in a fight.”

“Maybe I'm just better at fighting than you.” The raven smirked.

“Not in a million years.” Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second, pondering whether to justify that with a response, and then held both fists up.

“Why are they so red?” Naruto took each of the pale hands in his.

“Like I said, I'm just better than you.” Blue eyes focused on the reddened, bruised knuckles.

“So...they didn't…”

“No.” Naruto let out a sigh of relief at his answer. Despite the mantra he told himself about an omega’s fate, it was a whole new ballpark when the shit actually happened. His previous roommates weren't strong enough to defend themselves. A common trait that Naruto was lucky to have avoided. Each one of them was hurt. And slowly, piece by piece, they faded away. His first roommate lasted the longest. But his end was the most brutal. Occasionally, late at night when his mental state was at its weakest, Naruto could still see those green eyes looking back at him.

He cleared his throat. “Must've been a hell of an Alpha, though. His pheromones are lingering so strongly. How did you not take a hit?”

“Don't tell me you're getting all hot and bothered over a leftover scent.”

“Absolutely _not._ ” Even though he said that, and as much as he wanted what he said to be true, his body felt otherwise. He could feel his skin heating up. _Must be getting close to my cycle._

“Well someone's honest.”

“Hm?” The blonde followed Sasuke’s gaze which led directly to the tent forming in his pants.

“Shit!” Naruto covered his predicament with both hands, blushing as hard as humanly possible. The dark-haired man snickered and walked out of the bathroom.

“I'll leave you to...take care of that.”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” After his angry, incessant mumblings, the blonde realized he probably needed a dictionary. “Fuck” was clearly not going to cut it when conversing with Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have this one update just whenever. I see atleast one chapter a week being the most likely scenario, though. Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	3. Kill for Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke begin to share their most vulnerable and hidden pieces of their pasts.

“Usuratonkachi.” Naruto’s eyes fluttered open slightly at the baritone voice filling the room.

“Hm? Whatcha wan’?” His words slurred through his clenched teeth.

“I want my shirt back.” Sasuke pulled the blanket off to reveal a black t-shirt hugging the tan body.

“But ‘s so comfy,” he mumbled as he tried to pull the blanket back.

Pale hands held tightly to it. “Well it's the only black shirt I have and you've had it everyday for the past week. The ones they left here are hideous.”

“Don't wear a shirt then, damn.” The tug-of-war came to an abrupt end as Sasuke mounted Naruto’s hips and began working his hands underneath the shirt, pulling it up in the process.

“W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF! MY RIB STILL HURTS!” Naruto formed an iron grip onto the raven’s arms.

“Taking. My. Shirt. Quit whining. I popped it back into place for you, didn't I? And you repay me by stealing my t-shirt.” His hands continued their exploration until discovering two perked nipples.

He flicked one nipple and was rewarded with a suffocated moan. “Oh? What do we have here? Are you _getting_ _off_ to this, Namikaze?”

“Stop right now or I fucking swear I’ll-”

“You'll what?”

“I'll get you back ten times worse, you fucking douche canoe! And there won't be anyone around to relieve you. Just you and this abnormally strong hand!” The blonde was still struggling to halt Sasuke’s movements.

“Yeah? Go ahead and try. You and your asshole will regret it.” Naruto narrowed his eyes at the amusement in the onyx ones staring down at him.

“Did you just….insinuate...that I….would bottom?” Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he leaned down to his tan ear.

“Not an insinuation. A fact. And after I've fucked your brains out, you wouldn't have it any other way.” He sat up and held back a smile at the bewildered expression that the fox was wearing.

“You're out of your mind, Sarutobi. I would NOT bottom. For anyone. Especially not _your_ twink ass.”

“Why should the stronger of the two of us bottom? It's makes more sense for me to top. I can get more force into my thrusts.” Sasuke backed up his claim with action by proceeding to show Naruto just how hard his hips could go. He moved off of him and in between his legs before enacting some vigorous thrusting.

“Asshole! Just because you're some fucking mutant...I can easily close the strength gap between us!” Naruto tightened his legs around the raven’s hips and tried to flip their positions, ultimately failing.

“Hn. Looking forward to it. Now give me back my shirt.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Naruto woke up to his roommate being thrown back inside with him. The door slammed shut but he could still hear the snickers and whistles coming from the keepers._

_“Hey...you okay?” He looked down at the red-head who was on all fours, shaking furiously._

_“Do you not feel like talking?” As Naruto slid off of his bed and knelt down next to his friend, he heard sniffles and muffled whimpers. He thought his ears were deceiving him. Afterall, the guy was stone-cold and vengeful._

_“Are you...crying?” He reached out to grab the guy’s face but was swatted away dismissively._

_“Shut up! Don't you...dare...say stu-stupid...shiiit...l-like that…” His voice came in strong but he crumbled midway and began crying -no - screaming as he rested into Naruto’s arms._

_“What the hell did they do?!” The blonde squeezed his dear friend tighter. He didn't expect an answer and he asked no further questions. He just sat there and comforted him. He kept still and silent until the last violent shutter and breath calmed. Blue eyes looked down to the green ones staring off into space, tears still trickling like a stream._

_“I'm going to kill them.” His voice was choked up but his determination was true. Still, the fox stayed silent, knowing that his friend was intending for a monologue and not engaging in conversation._

_“I'm going to kill them all. One by one. I'm going to bleed them out slowly and then, when death is an inch away, I'm going to burn them alive. I want to hear their screams. Their pleads for mercy. I want to look into their eyes until the last flicker of movement. I want to watch their souls leave their body. I want them to hurt.” Tears flooded harder and the shake in his body returned._

_“They're going to die. They're going to die. I'm going to fucking kill them_ **_all._ ** _”_

 

* * *

 

“Naruto!” His blue eyes shot open to see Sasuke hovering directly above him.

“Why are you...on top of me?” He rubbed his eyes and took his fingers through his hair as he tried to take in the situation.

“You were having a nightmare.” The raven kept a straight face as he evaluated the blonde.

“I was?” Naruto couldn't recall what he'd been dreaming about. Seeing the physical manifestation of pure ‘sex appeal’ (AKA Sasuke) when he woke up made his mind draw a blank. The raven stared at him, probably thinking that Naruto was feigning the loss of memory. Reluctantly, he moved away and walked back to sit on his bed.

“Who's Gaara?” Hearing his name again was like being dunked into ice water.

“What…?” He sat up, horror filling his topaz eyes. Sasuke caught the alarm that the fox was now feeling and thought about letting it go. But no. Because he'd rather force Naruto to face his issues rather than allowing him stuff them away. Or maybe it was jealousy. Either way, he wanted to know who the guy was.

“Gaara. You kept calling his name in your sleep. ‘Gaara, I'm sorry’ and ‘Gaara, come back.’ And sometimes just ‘Gaara.’” Each time Sasuke said that name, the blonde winced and seemed to withdraw a little more.

“He's just...a friend. I, uh, knew him back home. Before I was taken,” he turned away, trying to focus his eyes anywhere but the onyx orbs assessing him. He tried to read Sasuke’s scent but his pheromones never gave anything away, oddly enough. No matter how strong the emotion, the pheromones never waivered. As if they had flatlined permanently.

The dark-haired man sighed and went back to sleep without probing for further information. He felt bad for lying to him, but he couldn't talk about Gaara. No. Talking about him would mean talking about what happened that day. And he wasn't ready to face that. He stared at the wall, unmoving and silent. Any and all drowsiness had dispersed. He relaxed himself in the darkness, listening to the soft hum of Sasuke’s breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sasuke awoke in the morning, he was less than surprised to find Naruto awake, and most likely running on little sleep.

“Sasuke.” His voice was hoarse and low. He sat up to acknowledge the blonde who still had not looked away from the wall.

“Naruto.” He stood and proceeded with caution. His roommate didn't seem to be too stable at the moment. As he got closer, he noticed the bags under his eyes and the pallor to his normally tan skin. He looked sick. Dead, even.

“Why didn't you sleep?” He cocked his head to get a better view of the bloodshot, dulled blue eyes. No response. He reached out and set a hand on his bare, tan leg. He jumped a little but still said nothing.

“Is it because of your nightmare?” He finally tore his eyes from the wall to look down at his fists. _Bingo._ The fox spoke. It was something barely above a whisper and almost devoid of emotion.

“Have you ever killed someone?” Sasuke furrowed his brows. _Why would he ask me this? There's no way this fucking raspberry ever killed anyone._ He thought about whether to lie. Would it keep him close or would he push the raven away?

“Why?” He crossed his arms and Naruto turned his head ever so slightly to look at him.

“Because if you haven't, you can't help me.” He realized that this was the blonde’s way of telling him to ‘fuck off.’ He was betting that Sasuke’s hands were clean. He was wrong.

“I have.” Blue eyes flickered to meet his. They seemed to come back to life for a moment before returning to their dazed state. Sasuke saw the tan jaw flex as he started to anxiously rub at his wrists.

“When.” _Still doubting me, huh?_

“That answer can vary. It depends on which you want to hear about. First kill, last kill, or something in between.” The blonde suddenly got angry and threw a pillow at his dark-haired friend.

“Don't fuck with me!” He was livid but also on the verge of tears. Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard onto the bed. Naruto’s eyes filled with fear and shock, allowing the struggling tears to fall.

“I was 12. The first time it happened.” Naruto hesitated. Sasuke didn't seem like he was lying but he also didn't have the look of a true killer.

“How'd you do it?” His voice was mangled due to the fact that Sasuke had not let go of his neck.

“I used a tire iron to bash his skull in.” His face showed no emotion, definitely no remorse. He spoke as if they were discussing what they would eat for lunch.

“Why so gory? So personal?” The blonde kept pushing. He needed to know that Sasuke was being honest.

“The tire iron was an on-the-spot decision. He helped kill my mother. I wasn't searching for him when I found him. But I took it as a sign. As I was only 12 years old, strength and size were not on my side. I saw the tire iron and got him from behind. I just kept swinging it. I couldn't hear his screams, didn't really register what I was doing. I was running on autopilot. By the time I was done, he was a fleshy, bloody mess. I'm not even sure he had a brain. Everything was blended together. Like a meaty pasta sauce.” Rather than the casual tone he'd had before, Sasuke smiled. Just a little. Not enough to reach his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turned up.

“How did you come across him? How did you know who he was?” The blonde looked more suspicious, figuring this was some improv horror story. The pale hands finally left his neck and Sasuke laughed. A deep, heartless, fear-instilling laugh.

“He came to see me.” This time, Sasuke was the one staring blankly at the wall. Naruto felt himself getting frustrated. He felt like the raven was messing with him hardcore. That he probably dabbled in theatre arts and was good at putting on an act.

“And why the hell would he do that?” He tried to shove him off, only to have his wrists pinned.

“He didn't know that I knew what he did. He just wanted to visit his son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added that light-hearted scene at the beginning since we were going to dive into the depressing mess that is this storyline. Thank you guys so much for reading ♡♡ Let me know what you thought about this chapter!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	4. Snake Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shortish chapter but things heat up between Naruto and Sasuke. We're also introduced to a new character!

_“How did you come across him? How did you know who he was?” The blonde looked more suspicious, figuring this was some improv horror story. The pale hands finally left his neck and Sasuke laughed. A deep, heartless, fear-instilling laugh._

_“He came to see me.” This time, Sasuke was the one staring blankly at the wall. Naruto felt himself getting frustrated. He felt like the raven was messing with him hardcore. That he probably dabbled in theatre arts and was good at putting on an act._

_“And why the hell would he do that?” He tried to shove him off, only to have his wrists pinned._

_“He didn't know that I knew what he did. He just wanted to visit his son.”_

“He was your dad?” Naruto’s voice was quiet and he was beginning to regret starting this conversation.

“The one and only.” Although Sasuke’s body was pressed against Naruto’s, it seemed like the raven was far away. Somewhere deep inside his thoughts, in a place he couldn't reach.

“And that's all there is to say about that.” The deep, onyx gaze returned to the tan boy, pinning him. He really wished he hadn't said anything. He was too worried about his own ghosts. He didn't stop to think that maybe Sasuke had things that haunted him as well.

“Don't make that face. Just tell me what's going on in your head.” The blonde averted his eyes, ashamed of how he behaved. And that he caused Sasuke to remember such unpleasant things. A pale hand firmly grasped the fox’s chin.

“ _Hey._ Quit getting all upset by yourself. I came to terms with that shit a long time ago.” He lowered his face so that there was only an inch of space between their lips, his soft black hair resting on the blonde’s skin. If Naruto angled his head right, he could kiss him.

“So. Tell me.” Once again, Naruto looked away. Sasuke gripped harder, feeling his anger rising.

“ _Naruto._ ” His name came out in a growl. A very commanding growl. When he looked back into his eyes, he saw the subtle distress. The worry. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to take responsibility. His vision went blurry but he saw Sasuke's eyes widen before he swept down and planted his lips against the trembling pink ones. It sent a tantalizing shiver throughout his whole body and he felt not only his world, but his very being shift. The raven pulled away and wiped off the rogue tears.

“Sas-” Before he could finish, his mouth was moving against his roommate's once again. The kiss heated up quickly. Their tongues entangled and warm breath forced against their cheeks with every moan and grunt. They pulled at each others hair before Sasuke slammed the tan, toned arms down. It was overwhelming and delicious and wrong and everything they needed in that moment. Naruto almost didn't notice how tight the grip on his arms was becoming.

“Sas...nn...wai...hurts…” The raven’s movements halted and he released his arms.

“Sorry…” Was all he said before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

“What was that?!” Naruto sat up, confused at his sudden mood swing. Sasuke didn't turn to face him as he started to close the door.

“Just a comfort thing. Don't worry about it.” He locked the door behind him, leaving the blonde to ponder the vague explanation. He even avoided him the rest of the night in a bedroom that they shared. _A comfort thing? Well shit. Maybe I should cry more often._

  


* * *

 

 

_“Gaara, please. You're outnumbered.” Naruto watched his roommate's back as he fashioned a blade from a chunk of the bed post that he broke off._

_“So you don't believe in me? Or are you on their side?” The red-head stopped and peaked at his friend who jumped off his bed and put a hand on his shoulder._

_“You know that's not true. I just don't want to lose you. You're all I have in here…” He rested his forehead on the back of his pale neck and held onto his right arm._

_“Naruto. You've already lost me. The moment we were kidnapped, we were lost to the world. We don't matter anymore. If we ever did. That's why this happened to me.” Gaara rested a hand on his swelling abdomen._

  


* * *

 

 

Naruto awoke to pounding on the door. A deep voice came through, slightly muffled by the metal.

“Wake up. We're coming in.” The door swung open and the blonde felt the unholy grasp of deja vu as two keepers grabbed him out of his bed and a dark, messy-haired beta walked in. _That's the same guy as before!_

“Not this shit again!” Naruto fought hard but the keepers weren't dealing with him today. They held his arms behind his back, cuffed him, and dragged him out of the room screaming Sasuke’s name. Onyx eyes avoided him and he sat there silently on his bed. Naruto watched and pleaded until the door shut, cutting off his view. He stopped shouting but continued to try and break free. It wasn't until they passed the holding cell that the blonde realised something was up.

“Hey...why am I not going into that room this time?” He looked between both men, neither acknowledging his question or even his existence, for that matter.

“Helloooo? Why are you guys acting so tame?” Silence ensued as the boy quickly gave up on asking questions. The group came to a large set of double doors, which one of the keepers unlocked with an ID card and then pushed forward. They passed hall after unfamiliar hall, putting Naruto on high alert. His adrenaline was blasting through his entire body. He tensed and prepared to fight once they came to the final set of doors and knocked.

“Enter.” The sound made Naruto wince and he could tell, just by his voice, that this guy was scum. Slimy, sadistic scum. The two keepers opened the door and threw Naruto down in front of an old, mahogany desk. They walked behind the desk and stood completely still in separate corners, on either side of the swivel chair facing away from the blonde.

“So. Namikaze Naruto. You're considered to be the most difficult Omega we have. No matter what it is, you give my men trouble. Yet after all this time, I've still housed and fed you. I kept you because I thought you could be of use to me. But I'm starting to change my mind. Maybe I should just kill you.” Naruto's blood ran cold. He'd worked so hard. He wasn't ready to die. Not before being outside one last time. The chair spun around to reveal a man that Naruto would come to know as ‘Snake Eyes.’

“Don't freak out just yet, little Omega. I'm going to give you a chance to prove me wrong. To prove that you can be of some use.” The man smiled and intertwined his fingers. The fox scowled at the man. There was no way in hell he was doing anything for him.

“Fuck you, stupid son of a bitch!” He had lunged at the man who knocked him back down with his foot. He couldn't do much else to the man, considering his hands were cuffed behind him.

“Tsk. Excuse me. I seem to have forgotten that Omegas like you need a special kind of incentive to do such things.” The long-haired man walked to the front of the desk, reached down and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair to bring Naruto’s face close to his.

“So how about this? You use that mouth of yours to show me how bad you want to live, or...I can have Sasuke do it for you.” He paled at the mention of his friend. He was now inclined to just do what the man wanted, but he knew Sasuke might never speak to him again. The two omegas were very alike in that neither of them would be happy about someone else sacrificing themselves for them. He also knew that Sasuke could hold his own.

The snake-like man watched the blonde’s facial expressions, gaining an understanding of what he was most likely thinking. So he had to top off the threat.

“And keep in mind. If Sasuke does it for you, it'll be the last thing he ever does.” In that moment, fury took hold of the blue eyes but he tried to maintain a calm facade.

“I don't care about that guy. It's every man for himself in here.” The fox kept a straight face but the smirk on the snake’s face told him that he wasn't fooling anybody.

“Interesting. I just figured that since you two shared that kiss, there was something more going on. Very well. I'll have him brought to me.” He waved a hand and the two keepers walked over to where Naruto was sitting on his knees. The blonde had the strongest inkling that he was being played. That the man was bluffing. But that didn't stop him from crying out.

“STOP! I'LL DO IT! I'll do it...I swear I'll be good...just don't touch him.” His screams were erratic and he had to fight back the tears. He closed his eyes as they moved him closer to the man leaning against the desk, gripping the edges in anticipation. Naruto shook his cuffs, waiting to be released.

“Absolutely not. You don't need your hands. Just use your mouth to unzip me.” He took a deep breath and nuzzled his face into his crotch, trying to grab hold of the zipper with his teeth. He pulled it down and felt a hand on the back of his head as the snake pulled out his length.

“That's a good boy. Now get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to write some stuff actually happening between these two. WARNING. The next chapter does not skip over the encounter between Naruto and Orochimaru! I will put another warning at the beginning of the next chapter but just a forewarning now.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> There is NONCONSENSUAL ORAL in the beginning of the chapter! If you wish to skip it, it ends at the first divider! In no way do I condone anything but fully consensual sexual relations! I use such things simply for storyline purposes and if that negatively affects you, please take care of your mental health and skip this fic ♡

His pace was merciless and forceful. Naruto was unable to brace himself with his hands binded, so he was only held up by the cock being shoved down his throat. It was painful and heartbreaking and he couldn't believe it was happening.

“Don't get lazy on me.” He shoved Naruto’s head down to meet his thrusts, causing him to gag and tear up. It was difficult to breathe through his nose as it was bruisingly slamming into the man standing above him.

The keepers watched him with smug expressions, causing the tears to fall. It was degrading and he shamed himself for giving in, believing that there had to be another way besides letting Snake Eyes abuse his mouth. But here he was. And he knew that all of the savagery he previously endured to protect himself from their sexual advances was going down the drain. They would no longer consider him to be as ‘untouchable’ as he was before.

He felt stomach acid and whatever he'd eaten moving up his esophagus. Naruto choked on it as the man’s erection pounded it back down the way it came. And after what seemed like a lifetime, he finally sped up the motion of his hips, ramming his length entirely inside.

“Take it all...and...don’t you dare...spit it...out!” His mouth filling with that thick liquid was the final nail in his coffin. It was disgusting and torturous. He felt _defiled._ He didn't care what he said, he wanted to spit that shit right back in his face. But of course, once the man pulled out, he held a hand over Naruto’s mouth and nose.

“If any drips out, you're licking it up.” Blue eyes stared him down with murderous intent. He fought the urge to vomit and gulped down the filth sitting on his tongue. The man looked all too thrilled with what just took place. Naruto just wanted to dig the man's eyes out.

“Alright, send him back.” He sat back down in his chair and opened his laptop.

“I'm going to fucking kill you. I swear. Even if I have to wait years, you will die by my hands!” Naruto thrashed about as they pulled the doors closed. Snake Eyes didn't even look up from his computer.

“Sure you will.”

  


* * *

 

 

They removed his cuffs and knocked him down on the floor of his room.

“Woops.” The keeper laughed and closed the door, leaving Naruto on his hands and knees, quivering. He kept his face down as ire boiled within him.

“What's your deal, Namikaze? Need me to fix a rib again?” Sasuke chuckled as he looked at the pissed off blonde, unaware of what had just gone on.

“Shut up.” His voice was a whisper as he kept his distance from Sasuke, slowly walking to the bathroom. He didn't want him to know just how far he'd fallen. The blonde wasn't afraid to get his ass beat. If anything, he felt somewhat proud that he could endure it. That they couldn't break him. Even now, they hadn't quite gotten to him. But if Sasuke knew...he wasn't sure what it was. Why he felt such a strong need to be near him. But he didn't want him to think he was ‘used.’ That he was _dirty._ Because that was sure as hell what he felt like.

“What? Did they really hurt you or something?” Sasuke started to slip off his bed, concern edging into his voice.

“I said shut up, Sarutobi! Just stay the fuck away from me!” The raven tried to catch the door before he slammed and locked it. He rested his forehead on the door, taking deep breaths to calm himself before speaking to the blonde.

“Naruto. Unlock this door.” He attempted to keep his frustration under control seeing as how the fox was already upset.

“No!” Attempt failed.

“NARUTO! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!” Blue eyes filled up with droplets, but he wiped them away before they could fall and make him feel weaker than he already did.

“Just fuck off! I don't want to see you!” He slammed his hands on the door to try and get his point across. He figured it worked since there was nothing but silence after. So he turned on the shower to let the water heat up and tugged his shirt off.

“Move away from the door.”

“Huh?” Instead of receiving a verbal response, Sasuke proceeded to rip the door from its hinges, threw it aside, and grabbed ahold of Naruto’s biceps.

“Why do you have to be so goddamn difficult! Did you just stop maturing at age 12, Usuratonkachi?! Just talk to me like a fucking adult!” He backed Naruto against the wall, pinning him. The blonde used his arms to keep Sasuke from getting too close.

“Get away from me! I'm serious!” He turned his face away to keep from being scented, but Sasuke’s tightened grip meant it was far too late for that.

“What...is that..” Despite Naruto’s protests, he pulled him flush against him and sniffed at his face. He appeared to be flooded with confusion, his eyebrows furrowed as he seemingly tried to remember something.

“Why is this scent…” He pushed his thumb against Naruto’s lips, forcing them open. Their eyes met and Naruto couldn't find the words to say. The way he was looking at him was just too harrowing to try to speak at all.

“Who was it.” The blonde swallowed hard, still speechless. The raven pulled away and shook him.

“Who did this to you!?”

“I don't fucking know, okay!? I DON'T KNOW. It's not like he introduced himself!” Just breathing the same air as his infatuation while smelling like some other guy's semen was too much. He wasn't the same anymore. But he wasn't prepared for things to change. They'd be stuck in that room together for however long and he just couldn't bear it.

“How did it...I mean what happened?” This time, Sasuke was the one who couldn't meet his eyes. He let go of the shirtless omega and turned around.

“What the fuck do you mean? He jammed his dick down my damn throat!” Sasuke balled his fists and walked out of the bathroom. Naruto ran to the sink to brush his teeth, scrubbing extra hard at his tongue. He saw Sasuke facing away in the reflection of the mirror. _So that's it. He can't even stand to look at me._

Was what he thought, but Sasuke walked back in not too long after with a towel, turned the shower off, and started to draw a bath, using their body wash to create bubbles.

“I don't really want you to be alone right now. I understand if you need me to go, but if you can stand it, let me help you. If not, I'll uh...put the door back on.” Naruto looked down at the bent screws and split wood, then back at it's attacker.

“That door isn't going back on.” He crossed his arms and leaned back as some of the tension eased.

“I can like...lean it against the doorway?” He picked the door up and tried out different positions for it.

“Just leave it. You can stay.” Sasuke exhaled like he'd been holding it in the entire time and stepped closer to Naruto.

“That's...good. Bathing after something so, um, life-changing can be very helpful.” The usually stoic omega seemed to be nervous as he unbuttoned the blonde’s pants.

“W-Wait!” Naruto stopped the pale hands, causing the raven to step back.

“Sorry, is it too much?” He seemed to be trying to be extra considerate and it made the fox so happy - so _relieved -_ that his heart actually ached a bit. He hadn't been rejected. Sasuke wasn't treating him like he was ‘tainted.’ He was just treading carefully because he was worried.

“No, it's just…” Blue eyes searched the room nervously and he bit into his lower lip.

“They're watching us.” He motioned around the room with his finger and waited for Sasuke’s input, though he didn't look the least bit surprised. His dark-haired counterpart stepped closer again and continued unfastening his pants.

“Didn't you hear what I just said?!” He halted the movements and garnered a very irritated facial expression.

“Let them watch.” But once he tried to remove the pants, his hands were prevented from doing any further action _again._

“Look, I won't do anything. Just let me take care of you, okay? Just for now.” Looking down at Sasuke’s head which now laid on the tan shoulder, he felt his reluctance and wariness waning.

“Just for now…” That was all the raven needed before he slid his pants off and buried his face in Naruto’s neck.

“Hey! You said you wouldn't do anything!”

“I'm not. You just smell good.” He nuzzled the base of his neck once more before pulling away.

“What the hell kind of omega likes the smell of another omega?” Blue eyes narrowed at the odd situation that just occurred. Sasuke just smirked before slipping his fingers into the waistband of his briefs.

“The special kind.” With that, he pushed Naruto’s underwear down and guided him to step into the tub. The blonde briefly thought that if his life wasn't complete shit at the moment, he'd probably be embarrassing himself with a raging boner. Especially with how the simple action of Sasuke rolling up his sleeves seemed so seductive.

All thoughts disappeared when the raven used a cup to dump warm water on Naruto’s skin. It gave him goosebumps; the good kind. The feeling had him relaxing backwards and resting the back of his head in Sasuke’s lap. An awkward position for a bath, but he was already enjoying it too much. By the time the pale hands were massaging shampoo into his scalp, he was almost asleep.

“That feel good?” His fingers moved like he did it for a living. Like he was in his element. Naruto had never been ‘pampered’ before and didn't really like the idea. But being there like that with Sasuke, he enjoyed it and could almost pretend they weren't being held against their will. That they were just there together. By choice. Soaking in the other's company.

“Mmm. Amazing. A guy could get used to this.” Sasuke chuckled and roamed the defined body with his eyes (Naruto said nothing about looking) until he came across a strange but familiar lesion on his leg. He reached down and caressed it with his middle finger, startling the blonde.

“What happened here?” Naruto looked down at the old bullet wound and poked it, reminding himself of the nerve damage it caused around the area. Sasuke saw how Naruto’s expression changed and resumed shampooing.

“Just forget it. Tonight is supposed to be about washing away the bad shit. At least temporarily.” Silence took over and the raven worried he had dampened the evening. After he rinsed out the blonde hair, he felt Naruto’s hand settle on his own.

“I lied to you.” Naruto grazed his scar before covering it. Sasuke sighed and sat on the edge of the tub so that he could face his roommate.

“You don't have to tell me. I wasn't thinking when I asked about it.” Naruto looked up at him, understanding that there was no pressure. But the side of Sasuke that he saw that night had opened doors for them. Even only knowing him for almost 2 weeks. The prospect of being killed off any second also altered his state of mind, but mostly Sasuke. He felt comfortable and accepted. He felt safe. He wasn't worried that Sasuke would judge him or look at him differently. He was ready to talk about it. About the worst thing he had ever done in his entire life.

“Gaara wasn't a friend I had on the outside. He was my first roommate when I got here. Though, he was the only person I was ever really close with.” Sasuke stood and grabbed the towel to dry off his blonde locks while he spoke. Naruto stopped speaking for a couple minutes and Sasuke wondered if he was rethinking talking about it, but he continued.

“Gaara was pregnant. About 7 months. Not by choice, of course.” He realized that that was the reason Naruto had been so worried when he smelled an Alpha.

“Did they take him from here?” The raven nudged Naruto to stand up and he wrapped the towel around his trim waist. They stood, facing each other before Naruto decided to speak again.

“I killed him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noncon scenes are really hard to write. So I kept it short. Also, YAY FOR BATH TIME. I originally had it to where this matter wouldn't be resolved quite yet between them, but Sas has slight anger issues in this fic so that didn't fit very well.
> 
> I realized while writing this chapter that this fic is going to be hellish and long. There's still so much that needs to happen. Goodluck to those of you planning to stick with it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke loses something important and Naruto decides to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not pick up right after the last one so don't get confused! I do briefly address what happened after their lovey-dovey bathtime.

_ "This is insane...you could die!” Naruto knew that his friend was rotting away with each day that the child grew inside him. Gaara struggled with himself every waking moment. This thing was a reminder of how he'd been violated and destroyed by someone he'd trusted. A reminder of how they'd held him down and infected him with their disease. But it was also his child. Part of its DNA came from Gaara and he couldn't help but to care for it. He wanted to rip it out of his womb and leave it to die. He wanted to hurt through labor and feel the joy of seeing his child for the first time. His baby filled him with love. But the reminder in the form of a fetus filled him with hate. _

_ “I could die? Do you think we're actually living right now? They cage us up and sell us off like animals! This is not life! This is just limbo. This is where we wait for judgement. Heaven or hell. And if killing these motherfuckers sends me to hell, so be it. Out of the pot and into the frying pan.” Green eyes burned with vexation and a deadly thirst. He spoke with turpitude but kept an affectionate hand against his cocooned child. _

_ “What about Shinki? Don't you want him to live?” Naruto gently placed his hand over the trembling pale one. _

_ “If we die, we die together. Then he is spared an abysmal life. The world isn't the same anymore. Greed controls it. We attack and use our own kind, simply for money and procreation. I don't want him to grow up in this shit show. He'll most likely live like us if he’s an Omega. And if he's a Beta or an Alpha, he'll be like them. The people who've done this to us. And there is no redemption for those sociopaths.” The blonde wanted to retaliate and counter what Gaara had said but he couldn't. That was the truth and Naruto couldn't promise or guarantee anything for Shinki. It was likely that if Gaara lived to give birth, he'd never see his son. He'd be taken away. _

_ “You don't have to help me. I just wanted you to be prepared. It's going to be when they come to take me to the obstetrician.” _   
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke sat in silence, as he often did, while Naruto finished up his resistance workout.  The sweaty blonde stretched his muscles afterwards to slow his heart rate, eyeing the bathroom door. Oddly, they hadn't gotten in trouble for it. Sasuke took the blame but the keepers replaced the door without comment.

Naruto chugged a glass of water and walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on cold and wasted no time in yanking his bottoms off. He stepped in and let the water run over him for a few moments, cooling down. He took deep breaths and began to relax just as Sasuke swung the door open. The fox jumped at the sudden noise and yanked the curtain open, but kept his  _ little friend _ covered.

“The fuck, Sasuke?!” He wanted to rip the guy a new asshole for interrupting his chill time, but he wasn't even paying attention. The raven was sifting through drawers and searching all over.

“Uh, can I help you with something?” Sasuke halted, as if finally noticing Naruto’s presence and faced him.

“Have you seen a little glass bottle?” The blonde scrunched his nose and pursed his lips as he tried to think.

“Could you be a bit more specific?” Sasuke rolled his eyes and held up his thumb and pointer finger, holding them a couple of inches apart.

“About this big. Black.” Naruto responded immediately without even thinking it over. He liked seeing the dark-haired man ruffled, especially since things had been awkward since their last encounter in the bathroom.

Sasuke had stopped Naruto from talking about Gaara, telling him to just relax. It was strangely nice to be spoiled by his roommate but after that night, their relationship felt a little strained. The blonde tried to approach him about the situation but always faltered and changed his mind.

“It's kind of important.” He crossed his arms, expression hardening. Naruto chuckled at his subtle display of impatience and closed the curtain, resuming his shower. He didn't hear Sasuke leave but shampooed his hair and washed his body as usual. After he rinsed, he reached out for his towel only to see the raven standing in the same position he had been in minutes ago.

“Look. I really don't know where it is. When's the last time you saw it?” He wrapped the towel around his waist, not bothering to wipe off the excess water. Sasuke averted his eyes and threw another towel over his head, signaling him to dry his hair.

“A couple of days ago.” Naruto rubbed the towel over his head as he thought back to what happened that day.

“So...when they replaced the door?” He slowed his movements, realizing what must've happened. Multiple pairs of underwear that he'd worn during his heat had suffered the same fate.

“Sounds accurate,” Sasuke confirmed looking slightly curious as to the apprehension in Naruto's voice.

“Well you can kiss that bottle goodbye. When the keepers see something they want, they take it.” The blonde was initially amused but saw brief flash of horror in those deep, onyx eyes.

“I have to get that bottle back….” His voice was hushed as he stilled his shaking hands and gritted his teeth.

“What's in the bottle, anyway?” Naruto walked out and dressed himself in Sasuke’s black t-shirt that he had agreed to share for ONE day out of the week, along with a pair of white sweatpants.

“Doesn't matter. I just need it back.” He ran his pale hands through his soft, black hair that always tempted Naruto’s fingertips. He finally left the bathroom and sat, dejectedly, on the floor. The fox observed and began to feel a strange ‘heavy’ sensation in his chest. He'd always been very in-touch with his emotions but this feeling was new. This  _ compulsion  _ to help Sasuke.

“Alright, Sarutobi. I might be able to help you get it back. But it's risky and the odds are against us.” Sasuke lifted his head up from his hands and his eyes gleamed with determination.

“Even if it's 99 to 1, I have to rely on that ‘1.’ I  _ need _ to get this back.” Naruto gave in to the pull that he felt coming from the raven and knelt in front of him.

“I've done this quite a few times. Sometimes it works but sometimes...just...be prepared to get really fucked up.” He threw a half smile at his roommate who smirked in return.

“I'm sure I can handle it. What do we need to do?” The blonde grinned from ear-to-ear before explaining his previous breakouts. He enjoyed having Sasuke room with him. He was a fighter. He was driven and cold but adapted as necessary. He reminded him so much of Gaara and that fact only made him admire the raven more.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Well. I must say, you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for. Or the betas are imbeciles. Either way, you've outwitted them.” The dark-haired man chuckled as he imagined Naruto seducing the unsuspecting keepers, only to be rendered unconscious by his apparently lethal choke-hold.

“I mean, my plans don't always work. I can't predict everything, y’know? We'll have to modify it too considering I've used similar tactics before. And I only ever wanted to step right outside the room.” He shyly rubbed his blonde hair, exceptionally affected by the compliment he'd received.

“Why outside the door? Just to prove that you could?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ridiculous idea, but waited for an answer as he had decided that Naruto was not petty enough to use such well-designed plans for something so inopportune.

“It might sound stupid but I like to see how old I am.” He shrugged it off, hoping that the other man would not find him childish and retract his earlier praise. Sasuke thought for a moment before he remembered the information boards on each door. It had each inhabitants name, age, and physical description. He'd also seen little notes like “easy fuck” and “good head” on the doors of other Omega’s rooms.

“That's right...there’s no way to keep time in here.” He hadn't thought much about the lack of calendar or clock but not being able to know how long you'd been held would definitely take a toll on people. Break them faster. No differentiation between night or day. No seasons. No months. No years.

“I know it probably sounds dumb but my parents always said they'd bring me back at age 21. However hopeless it is, I like to know how close I am.” Sasuke might've found it to be juvenile if it were anyone else. But he realized that, looking at the downcast, blue eyes, his twenty-first birthday was all he'd held on to during his time here. It was his motivation, the one goal that kept him going. He was hoping his parents would come for him.

“It's not dumb.” He said nothing more but the curt sentence put the fox’s mind at ease.

“Well, um, for the plan...I think we should use you as the initial diversion.” Sasuke furrowed his brows. He needed to find the bottle. He couldn't spend time seducing or doing whatever it was that Naruto had in mind.

“Just at first! Let me finish!” Tan hands flew up in defense before the raven finally motioned for him to continue.

“You need to pretend to have a stomach ache. Every time they bring you medicine, hide it so that the camera doesn't catch you by holding it between your fingers while you ‘throw it back.’ Then just lay down and slip it into your pillow case. After one hour each time, I'll make a big deal about it, and tell them to bring you to a doctor. They  _ hate _ taking us for medical treatment because they get blamed and scolded. They'll just keep bringing medicine. After we've collected about 10 total pills, depending on the milligrams in each tablet, you'll have to hit your gag reflex and throw up. They'll make me clean it up and bring you to the clinic. Assuming there's only two guys as usual, I'll take the guy on your left. But once we knock them out, we have a very limited amount of time to get moving. From there on, it'll have to be improvisation.” Sasuke slowly nodded, playing the scenario and possible hitches out in his head.

“But then, why do we need 10 pills? Why not just vomit to begin with?” He wasn't trying to trip up the blonde but he needed all of his bases covered. He had to be one hundred percent aware of every planned move.

“Oh, we'll need those after we eventually get caught and pulverized until we're nothing but limp, black and blue remnants of human beings. Five each.” Sasuke nodded in agreement and shoved the blonde back a bit 

“Sounds reasonable. But you can have a couple of extra pills, being weaker than I am and what not.” Naruto scoffed and wondered if he were being serious. The nonchalant movement of onyx eyes confirmed that and Naruto found himself wanting to leave the jerk to find the stupid bottle on his own. But his chest still felt heavy and the pull was getting stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE SHALL EXECUTE THE PLAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I just didn't want to write out the situation in the same chapter that they had planned it in. Feels a bit redundant. Anyways, it's been a while for this fic but I feel a lot if inspiration flowing! Also, I might explain the Gaara situation while focusing more on his thoughts? Sound okay? Or no? Idk, honestly.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	7. Miscalculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend that you go back and read the last chapter before reading the new one! Just so that you have a refresher of where we are in the story (￣▽￣)ゞ

“You're not being loud enough, dobe.” Sasuke lay on his bed, lazily clutching his abdomen while Naruto repeatedly brought his fist to the door. He sighed and faced the disengaged raven.

“How about you focus on looking sick rather than criticizing me. There are cameras, remember?” Naruto continued to pound on the door and yell for help.

“It's been two hours since they last came. We've already got eight pills. Isn't that enough?” The blonde felt an internal snap and took a deep breath. He hadn't expected someone like Sasuke to be such a headass when it came to following the plan.

“That was honestly just a way to keep you motivated. You seem like you need smaller goals to focus on. If you didn't have them, you'd probably just rush into action because you're impatient. You strike me as a ‘fuck shit up’ kind of guy rather than a guy with tact. Like you'd chase someone around the world for revenge without even being strong enough to take them on.” Sasuke started to sit up, very pissed about the fact that Naruto had played him. The blonde anticipated such rebellion and ran to push him back down.

“This is not the time!” He whispered while hiding behind a caring smile, hoping that they were still fooling whoever, if anyone, was watching them.

“What the fuck are we even waiting for then?” The raven put on a pained face for the camera, and waited for an explanation.

“We're waiting for a shift change. They switch to weaker staff during what I guess is the nightshift.” Just as he finished, he heard a new keeper yell from the other side of the door.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU YELLING FOR?” _Bingo._

“Now! Puke now!” Naruto frantically spoke and hovered over Sasuke’s face. He did as he was told and tried to force his gag reflex. But nothing happened.

“Hurry up! He's going to leave!” The blonde looked back at the door and prepared an alternative method.

“I'm trying! It isn't working!” As the dark-haired man continued to probe his esophagus, Naruto yanked him up and shoved him towards the bathroom.

“Stay in there, when they come to check on you, I'll get one from behind.” He swiftly turned and took his fist to the door.

“He's throwing up blood! He needs help!” Not ten seconds later, three keepers entered the room. _Shit. We're outnumbered._

“Move, Omega.” All three headed towards the bathroom, each one foot behind the other. The fox grabbed his prepared pillowcase and wrapped it around the neck of the closest beta. He had the element of surprise but this beta was larger than him and used that to his advantage. He backed Naruto into the wall, slamming him repeatedly. But he didn't let go until the beta went limp. He froze for a moment, hoping he wasn't dead. Relief washed through him when he saw the falling and rising of his chest. He looked over to see the familiar, Japanese keeper unconscious by the bathroom entryway while Sasuke fended the other off with the shower curtain rod. Both men gripped onto the curtain rod, pushing against each other. Sasuke kicked the beta’s right shin and used the momentary distraction to swing the rod against the left side of his head. He stumbled backwards, gripping his forehead when Sasuke swung once more against his forehead. The beta dropped to his knees and fell forward. Naruto walked over and snatched the keys and key card out of the keeper’s jacket.

“Thanks for the help, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke tossed the rod to the side and followed the blonde out of the room.

“I thought the almighty Sarutobi wouldn't need the help of a lesser being such as myself. So I just…” Naruto ended his sentence when he saw the info board on the door.

  1. **NAMIKAZE NARUTO**



**BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES**

**126 LBS, 5’10” TALL**

**17 YEARS**

“What the fuck…?” He rubbed his eyes and took a second look, only to see that same number. They'd falsified his information and presented him as younger than he was. They'd shaved _three years_ off of his age since he last saw it. But he couldn't understand why they'd do that.

“Oi, Namikaze. You said we had a limited amount of time. Let's get going.” Blue eyes met onyx for a nod of acknowledgement and the two took off down the hallway.

“By the way, where are we going exactly?” Sasuke looked back at the tan boy as they ran in whatever direction.

“The keepers live in this building too. Well, an extension of it. We're going to search their rooms until we find your precious bottle.” He ran ahead of the raven, tugging him to turn down a hallway.

“We don't have time to search every room!” Naruto scoffed and came to an abrupt stop when he heard voices. He yanked Sasuke around the corner and waited for the keepers to pass. Once it was clear, they took off again.

“I know their ‘K’ numbers. So we only have to search one or two rooms.” Sasuke furrowed his brows and felt a bit embarrassed at how incompetent he seemed around the blonde.

“What is a ‘K’ number and how do you know it?” Naruto skidded to a stop, causing Sasuke to bump into him.

“Stay. Still.” He grabbed ahold of the pale wrist and looked straight ahead. Sasuke couldn't see or hear anyone, so why the hell did they stop?

“You want to tell me what we're doing right now?” Naruto’s grip tightened, urging him to obey.

“Notice that weird chemical smell? There's a dog nearby. They drug them so they're more hostile. They're trained to attack Omegas.” They stood in silence as minutes passed until Naruto knelt down and tossed a small object down the hallway, which Sasuke discovered was just a piece of trash.

“It must not be here anymore...y’know...it's kind of weird that there aren't more people looking for us right now…” He stood up and looked around for cameras. Each one he saw had a blinking red light indicating that it was live and functional. So why hadn't they come to get them?

“Let's take advantage of that fact and go get my ‘precious bottle.’” He emphasized Naruto’s earlier taunt, earning an eye roll. They ran off again, while Naruto quietly explained that ‘K’ numbers were the identification numbers of each keeper. He always memorized the numbers, incase he ended up with an extra personal vendetta against one of them. It was foolish, but he always planned to get revenge if he ever escaped.

“Over there! Those doors lead to their rooms!” They picked up the pace, darting to their left. They slowed their steps and approached the door. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the camera focused directly on them. He could feel a pair of eyes watching them through the lens. He knew they were observing and seemed to be waiting for something, he just wasn't sure what exactly that was. Anxiety clenched every muscle and organ in his body with each breath he took. Danger clouded over him slowly, inching closer with every blink of that little red light.

“Naruto!” He snapped out of his trance and focused on the raven trying to get his attention.

“Oh, uh, sorry. What's up?” Sasuke rolled his eyes and gestured to the scan/keypad on the door.

“Use the damn keycard. We don't have all day.” Naruto returned the eye roll and pulled out the keycard. Sasuke snatched it away before he even knew what was happening and held it over the scanner. With an obnoxiously loud sound, the doors unlocked.

As they walked through the halls ahead of them, the anxiety never left the blonde. There was _no one_ around. Not a single soul. But he had to push that warning sign aside and focus on the task at hand. Conveniently enough, their target rooms were parallel to each other on either side of the hall.

“You check that room, and I'll look through this one.” There was a stern but brief expression on the tan face, urging the pale delight to be quick about it.

“Hn.” Was barely audible as the two turned away and slowly opened the doors to the keepers’ rooms. Upon entering, Naruto noticed the lack of anything personal. No pictures of family or items for entertainment. No evidence that there was more to the keeper’s life than being, well, a keeper.

As he rummaged through what little there was in the stale room, he gradually grew hopeless but reminded himself that Sasuke was also searching. But what if they kept the bottle on their person? Or threw it away? His anxiety worsened and his mind grew fuzzy. He felt panicked. In a frenzy of some sort. He found himself breathing harder and heating up from head to toe.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me…” Naruto startled at Sasuke’s sudden proximity and looked up at him in question.

“Did you seriously have to start your heat _now?_ Of all times…” His voice was hushed and held a sharp, underlying irritation. The fox felt...hurt by it. He wasn't quite sure why, but his inner-Omega was pacing worriedly. It was telling him to correct the situation and please the man before him. But why? As the dark-haired Omega stepped closer, Naruto was being drawn in by the unusual, subtle scent wafting off of him.

“I found it already so we can go now. We need to get you back before someone scents you…” He trailed off as the blonde began to crawl over to him, dazed and horny. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of the soft, dark locks and pulled him closer.

“You...smell...good,” he whispered, finishing off the statement with a needy whine. Sasuke’s face hardened and held Naruto’s wrists in his hands as he put a bit of distance between them.

“ _No._ We can't do this. We're going back. Now.” The raven began to nudge the blonde out of the room when he heard a warning growl. He slowly turned his head and saw a rather feral looking dog. He remembered that Naruto had warned him about the canines earlier, and wondered what the fuck he was supposed to do now.

Naruto shook on unsteady legs as he held eye contact with the drugged animal. It appeared to be focused on him, not paying Sasuke any mind. And without warning, it charged with a flurry of barks. He wasn't really aware of the fact that Sasuke had pushed him back into the room until the door was closing with the dark-haired man on the opposite side. Facing the predator alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYYYYS. Been a while. Took a break because I hated this chapter but ultimately found no way around it. Ugh. Sorry that it sucks and sorry that I suck and took like two months or so to write it.
> 
> I've been writing Ereri/Riren fiction on my other pseud while I decided how to proceed with this story. Soooooooo.
> 
> I missed you guys and our lil babies.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	8. Down Will Come Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh a secret is revealed to you, my readers! Also, sad things ahead. If you are sensitive to things concering babies (ie: neglect) consider skipping Naruto’s (sort of) POV.

Sasuke noticed that the dog could distinguish between a real and not-so-genuine Omegan scent. The animal had been targeting Naruto and  _ only  _ Naruto. Up until Sasuke protected him. Now the dog seemed to have it out for the undercover Alpha. It took slow, challenging steps towards the raven. Possibly waiting for him to correct the situation and present the Omega once more.

He didn't. So the canine decided to off the Alpha. But as soon as it lunged, it was back on the ground, unmoving. As still and silent as death. Sasuke didn't know what happened and didn't care, as he wasn't focused on anything but the fact that the threat was now neutralized.

“You idiot...did you at least find the pheromones? I gave you quite a headstart.” Sasuke turned to face his savior, Shisui.

“But clearly you couldn't be bothered to rid the halls of  _ that _ ?” He nodded towards the still dog, noting that it was not bleeding and must have been tranquilized.

“Didn't know they let out Nine Tails, actually.” Shisui slowly approached, swinging a chain of keys around his finger.

“That mindless attack dog has a name?” Sasuke would have scoffed at the ridiculous idea if he wasn't still coming down from the adrenaline rush that came from the need to protect Naruto.

“He is not  _ mindless. _ He's misunderstood. They abuse and drug the poor babies. He's not so bad when the drug wears off.” The messy-haired beta bent down to caress the dog apologetically.

“ _ Poor babies? _ Did that really just come out of your mouth? It was going to kill us.” Sasuke crossed his arms and looked down at his canine attacker.

“He's a good boy.” Shisui didn't waiver from his high opinion of the dog, so Sasuke let it go.

“Anyways...I did find it. But I still need you to keep an eye out, in case my cover was blown.” Shisui hummed a confirmation and then stood to walk away from the unconscious animal.

“I don't know anything for sure, but there's been a lot of chatter about your little boyfriend Naruko. Something about him leaving.” Shisui spoke casually and lit a cigarette before briefly inhaling.

“It's Naruto.” The raven reached over and put out the cigarette with his thumb and index finger, staring into his cousin’s eyes all the while.

“Now what the fuck did you hear.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Naruto went into full-fledged Omegan panic-mode. He couldn't see, hear, or even think properly. His friend and only solace in captivity, was probably dead or dying. He heard the dog's swift steps and then: nothing. It had gone silent, from what he could tell. He thought about opening the door, walking out and letting whatever would happen, happen. But he couldn't bare the thought of seeing Sasuke’s body lying on the floor. The blood. So much blood. Like Gaara. Too much blood, too much pain. Endless regret.

He felt his body move on it's own, as if he'd turned on autopilot. There was a door across the room, not that he wanted to know what was behind it. But he went through anyway. And then the next door, and each door after that. The blonde didn't even observe the rooms, just kept moving until he hit a wall.

“I'm in...a hallway.” It was unfamiliar to him and had only one narrow path, leading from the door he exited and a dead end. So he followed it, noting the scent of lavender and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it appealed to him. Not sexually, but in a desperate way. It called to him like a distress signal. The scent even alleviated some of the symptoms of his overbearing heat. With arousal no longer slowing him down, he quickened towards the scent.

As the aroma grew stronger, so did his obsession. He began to feel light-headed with the need to fight, to protect. When he was at his wit’s end, ready to tear through any obstacle, he happened upon a room  _ filled _ and concentrated with that smell.

It called to him like a distress signal because it was just that. The room was packed full of babies jammed together in restricting beds; if you could call a metal box a bed. The babies didn't cry, but they were sad. Lonely. Afraid. He could feel their pain so why didn't they cry? Why were they left in these conditions, neglected?

They did begin to fuss once they caught Naruto’s presence and he wanted to soothe them all but there were too many. He tried using a calming pheromone but that didn't do much for them. He started to move through the room, giving each baby a gentle caress as he passed by. Each infant responded with contented coos, eager for more contact. There was just one that didn't respond at all. Cold to the touch, still and silent. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that sour undertone in the air. He'd smelled it occasionally from his room through the years. It was the odor of death.

Was this the fate of these children? Were they left here to die? Heartbroken and physically pained because of it, Naruto picked the baby up from her crib. He assumed she was a girl because of the pink hat. She was so light, so  _ small. _ She never stood a chance.

Naruto was pretty much capable of taking care of himself when he'd been taken. He could live with it because he had hope. But these babies had nothing. No hope, no love. And he didn't think he could live with the knowledge that they suffered alone, in darkness, waiting for someone to come. Never understanding that no one was coming for them.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“So someone purchased him?” Sasuke asked, riddled with shock.

“No, no, no. I've heard that there are buyers who are interested, but nothing is set in stone.” Shisui pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names and photos.  _ These are all government officials...way to pick ‘em, you Neanderthals. _

“Wait...I don't recognise this name. Where's his photo?”  _ Takake Shihaka...what kind of a name is that? _

“Hm...no clue. This was what was filed in the system.” Sasuke sighed in frustration and took a moment to memorize the list.

“Well, let me know if you hear anything about this Takake character, or anything else.” He handed the folded paper back to Shisui who then slid it into his uniform.

“Mhm. Itachi says ‘Hi,’ by the way.”

“Tell him to shove that ‘Hi’ back up his ass where he got it from.” Shisui chuckled at Sasuke’s curt response, knowing that he was just covering up how much he missed his older brother. The beta then began to maneuver Nine Tails into his arms, starting at different angles when each attempt failed.

“Fuck…” Sasuke grunted and rubbed at his eyes.

“What's...up?” Shisui struggled to speak as he finally lifted the canine from the ground.

“Naruto is gone.” Sasuke entered the room with Shisui following behind.

“There's still time. You go find him and I'll meet up with you after I put Nine Tails away to ‘escort’ you guys back to your room.” The two dark-haired men nodded to each other before separating.

The raven tracked Naruto by scent, wondering how he'd gotten so far in the state he was previously in. Each of the Keepers’ rooms were connected with no trace of locks. _Why do they live with such limited privacy without complaint? And they don't even appear to own anything besides their tacky uniforms._ _Who'd take this shitty job._

Every step he took increased his adrenaline and the risk of being found. It was already hard enough controlling himself around Naruto who, for some reason, tempted Sasuke like no other. Now he'd have to keep his cover and avoid being caught while Naruto was emanating his ‘fuck me’ pheromones? Who did Sasuke screw over in a past life? Never once had he been so enticed by an Omega. And it pissed him off. He hadn't even wanted to associate with anyone while undercover but that blonde’s brilliant personality made that impossible. Now all he wanted to do was claim the annoying fuck.

_ “Yurikago no uta o, kanariya ga utau yo, nenneko nenneko, nenneko yo…” _

“Naruto? Where are you?” Sasuke whisper-yelled when he heard Naruto singing. Had the kid lost his mind? Why was he roaming around singing a lullaby?

He passed by a dark room, heavy with a strange scent that no doubt mingled with Naruto’s heat. The Alpha lightly pushed the door open and found the fox sitting on the floor rocking back and forth.

“Shhh. She's sleeping,” the blonde said as he cuddled the feeble infant in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. I'M BACK. MY MENTAL ISSUES DID NOT TRIUMPH TODAY.
> 
> Quick message: This chapter has been in the plans since I first concocted the plot. It's based off of the real-life tragedy of under-staffed orphanages. If there are any orphanges near your area (I think only in countries other than the US) that have visiting hours to hold the babies, please do. They stop crying because no one comes to comfort them or give them love, which severely impacts their growth. So please please please, if you can, go hold a baby :( You can read up on it. No joke, these babies experience neglect because of pay/poor staff.
> 
> The Cradle Song / Yurikago No Uta translation: A canary sings, A cradle song, Sleep, sleep, Sleep, child
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me through my inconsistency and shitty writing.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


End file.
